


Clear the Area

by MissCali2015



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 7th Year Albus and Scorpius, Angst, But doesn't he always?, Depression, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scorpius Needs a Hug, vague reference to suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCali2015/pseuds/MissCali2015
Summary: "You find your way back down, and I'll keep the area clear... When you find your way back down... in one piece, then I'll just be waiting here... Right here."~ Clear the Area, Imogen HeapIt was Christmas eve of their 7th year, and boyfriends Albus and Scorpius had finally convinced Draco to let Scorpius stay at the Burrow to celebrate. Unfortunately, the night doesn't go quite as Albus had planned.





	Clear the Area

**Author's Note:**

> My second Scorbus one shot! Lately I've listening to and am really inspired by Imogen Heap, who is the composer of the Cursed Child music! Her lyrics are just as beautiful and heartbreaking as the music in the show. This story is inspired by her song "Clear the Area", which I highly recommend listening to! 
> 
> TW for anxiety/depression and suicidal thoughts. Sorry, I love angst.

“Scorpius?” Albus Potter had searched all over the Burrow for his boyfriend, finally finding him at the very top attic. Scorpius was standing in front of the large window which was open as wide as it could go, despite the cold winter air and snowflakes rushing in. 

It was Christmas eve, and Draco had finally given in to Scorpius’ requests to spend Christmas Eve and morning at the Weasley. Albus’ entire family was there, everyone was having a great time, and had been perfectly kind to Scorpius the entire night. So why did he feel so unwanted? While Albus had gotten wrapped up in conversations and games with his cousins, Scorpius slipped away unnoticed by anyone, simply climbing up the stairs as far as they would go. He still had a butterbeer in his hand, but it was long cold now. 

“Scorpius?” Albus asked again when his boyfriend didn’t acknowledge him. He approached slowly, confused, until he was standing next to him. He looked over hesitantly, then noticing the tear streaks down Scorpius’ cheeks. “What’s wrong?” 

Scorpius just continued to stare out across the snowy landscape and black sky. “Nothing,” he whispered. 

“Really?” Albus said gently, a little hurt that he felt the need to lie when it was so clearly not “nothing.” 

Scorpius sighed as one hand gripped the window sill tightly. Albus gently placed his hand over Scorpius’. 

“You can talk to me,” Albus whispered sincerely. 

“But it’s just _stupid_,” Scorpius whispered bitterly, fresh tears spilling over. “I’m sorry for ruining your night… you should go back to your family.” 

“I’m not leaving without you,” he said firmly. “Please, talk to me.” He squeezed his hand. “Did something happen?” 

Though the Potter-Weasleys had initially been a bit apprehensive of Scorpius, after nearly seven years of friendship and two years of dating, everyone had come around to him, especially after seeing how happy Scorpius made Albus. His parents would always comment on how Albus used to never smile, but as soon as Scorpius entered a room, he wouldn’t be able to stop. Still, had one of the family members said something unintentional (because Albus didn’t even want to fathom that it could be _in_tentional) that had upset Scorpius? 

“No,” Scorpius sniffled. “But that’s the problem, isn’t it?” 

Albus gave him a confused look, glancing at the half-drank butterbeer still in Scorpius’ other hand. Gingerly Albus reached over and pulled it out of his hand with no resistance, and he placed it on the floor beside him. 

“I don’t understand,” he said, repositioning both hands to rest over Scorpius’ right hand as if to warm and protect it. 

Scorpius sighed again, this time gripping the window sill with both hands. Albus shivered in the cold. 

“I don’t belong here,” said Scorpius, simply. 

Albus stared at him. 

“I don’t belong here,” he repeated. “Your family… is amazing. But no matter what they say, no matter how they act, no one can deny the simple fact,” he took another deep breath as his eyes glassed over with tears, “that a Malfoy will _never_ belong here.” 

“What?” Albus said, shocked and confused. “We’ve talked about this before, haven’t we? My family loves you! You know how accepting they are. You know they don’t care about your dad or anything like that. I thought they’ve even been getting along lately?” said Albus quickly, alluding to Harry and Draco’s relationship, which has gotten steadily better over the years. Harry had even invited Draco to the Christmas festivities, but he had politely declined. 

“Oh, they’re accepting of blood traitors and mudbloods,” Albus visibly flinched at this - he had never heard Scorpius maliciously use that word, “but would never, _ever_, be accepting of someone who threatened, who tried to _kill their own family_.”

Albus was still shocked at Scorpius’ words that he could barely form his. “But—”

“You know that’s how they see me, Albus!” Scorpius’ voice cracked. “They see me, and they remember all the horrible things my family put them through. They don’t say it, but I _know_ it.” 

Albus just stared at him in shock, at a loss for words. His heart was breaking that Scorpius felt this way. More than anything he wanted Scorpius to feel comfortable and at home with his family. It had taken Albus some time to even open up and accept his own family, but once he did, he started to feel gradually happier than when he was constantly hiding himself away.

“I don’t belong here,” Scorpius whispered again, lifting his head up to the sky, letting snowflakes fall on his face. 

Albus’ heart clenched in sudden fear. Taking both hands he grabbed Scorpius by the shoulders’ forcing him to face him. With one hand still firmly clamped on Scorpius’ shoulder, he used the other hand to wipe away Scorpius’ tears with his sweater sleeve. As soon as he did, more tears started falling, and finally, Scorpius broke down completely, falling into Albus as Albus hugged him as hard as he possibly could. 

Albus started tearing up too. He knew this was Scorpius’ depression getting to him, surrounding him like the snow around them. But it still hurt. It hurt knowing no matter what you say, you won’t be able to help the person you love. 

“Scorpius…” Albus said without breaking the hug. “You know I love you more than anything in the entire world. If it made you happy, I would run away with you right now and never look back. We could go wherever you wanted…” He trailed off, throat getting tight as his eyes burned with tears. Grabbing Scorpius by the shoulders again, he pushed his body off to face him. “But before it comes to that… I want you to feel like you have a place here. A home here. I know it’s hard to trust people or to even trust yourself… But can you trust me?” 

Scorpius stared at him, unsure of how to respond. 

“If my family really did have these feelings towards you, do you think for a second I would have invited you here? That I would have knowingly put you in danger?” 

Scorpius looked down, away from Albus’ piercing green eyes. “No…” he mumbled. “But you… want to see the best in them. That’s understandable.” 

“Scor, I thought my dad hated me for four years. The only reason why I try to ‘see the best in them’ is because they actively try to be just that. If I had any inclination that they didn't approve of you or our relationship, I wouldn’t be here right now.” 

Scorpius looked up at Albus again. Albus thought he saw a glimpse of hope is his stormy eyes for the first time that night. 

“Do you trust me?” Albus whispered again, finally unclenching his hands form Scorpius’ shoulders, sliding them down his arms, and grabbing onto his wrists lightly. 

“I do,” Scorpius finally whispered, so quietly the sound was almost whisked away in the wind. 

Albus smiled slightly, and wiped the rest of the tears off his boyfriend’s face, and kissed his cheek tenderly. 

“Is it okay if I close this window? You must be freezing…” Scorpius nodded, but just watched numbly as Albus pulled the window closed. When he returned he pulled Scorpius into another hug, rubbing his back to generate a little heat. “What would you like to do? How about we find a fireplace and just relax? We don’t have to go back to the party. It’s late anyway. Everyone probably just thinks we went to bed already.” 

“Okay,” Scorpius said, squeezing Albus back tightly. “Thank you,” he added when they pulled apart. “Thank you… for finding me.” 

“I’ll always be here to find you,” promised Albus, holding both of Scorpius’ hands in his own. He kissed him, and Scorpius smiled, just a tiny bit of color returning to his face. 


End file.
